


Round Two

by ShippingLord



Category: Demonheart - Fandom, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, Smut, demonheart module, nwn module, smut pick me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingLord/pseuds/ShippingLord
Summary: Bright wakes to Sir Brash at her side, both naked on his bed at the apartment in Scarcewall, and decides to do something about it.





	Round Two

I.  
Laying on my side, I can hear Brash’s breathing slowly rise and fall as he sleeps. I don’t want to wake him, but the mere sound reminds me of yesterday’s intimate moments. After sneaking me into his apartment in Scarcewall, the thrill of danger inflamed us and the way he devoured me... I try to ignore the now rapid beating of my heart and the tasty memories of his body. But it’s hard to forget when I can feel the heat of his breath against my neck. It overwhelms me. The silky sheets beneath my weight electrifies my skin in all the right ways, especially since there aren’t any clothes to obstruct me. Maybe I could play with myself just a little bit? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.

I sigh as the sensation of my fingers slowly tracing from my chest to my belly remind me of Brash’s touch. I press a bit harder against my skin and imagine his big calloused hands feeling me up until finally I reach my sex. I can feel myself fluster over him, embarrassed by the intoxicating urge to be touched by him. But I relish the thought of seeing his naked torso and bite my lip in response. With one hand I stroke my sweet spot and with the other insert a finger into my opening. At first, I’m gentle, rousing myself on, but as I dive deeper, Brash’s body comes to mind. His muscular frame on top of me, and his hot member digging inside me. I moan pleasurably at the image, at the thought of his voice against my ear and his lips on my breasts and nipples, nibbling on my skin. Sweat begins trickling down my chest and back, and I pace harder and faster against myself. 

“Having fun there, kitten?” His smoky morning voice drives me crazy and I can’t stop. Even though he’s right beside me in bed and can see me, it just makes me even wetter. I gasp when I feel Brash’s arms take a hold of my hips. He grips them hard, pulling me unto his bare shaft. I can feel his member pressing against my bottom, demanding to enter. I mewl in response and it gives him all the permission he needs. But he teases me with it, unbearably moving back and forth without inserting it. It tickles my folds and I wiggle my hips, craving for more. He knows I want him inside me and uses it as leverage. I whimper, begging for an entrance, but he never answers. Instead he takes my hands from below and hold them against my back, gently shoving a few fingers from his other hand into my mouth, sliding them in and out as if it were his manhood. I lick them over and under, sucking on them as I would if I had him instead. I take them in deeper, until they reach the back of my tongue and out again. 

“I’ll fuck you as many times as you want, kitty girl.” He sneered over my ear. “All you have to do is ask.”  
A tense heat rises below my stomach and I instinctively open my legs for more. Brash grunts in a low growl at my reaction, swaying his hips faster and digging his teeth in my neck, leaving a trail of love marks all around it. Releasing me, he pulls me until I’m resting on my back and ensnares me under his body. Parting my legs, he plunges onto my thighs, giving it wet kisses and grazing them with his teeth. Intense waves of pleasure washed over me with every kiss, and I threw my arms upward, searching for something to hold, to no avail. I desperately wanted to touch him, to move and be freed from under this addictive sensation. But I couldn’t think, all I wanted was for him to pummel my insides until nothing else mattered. 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Brash says in a fierce growl, and an aching length. His naked body rises until I’m in full view, and he’s in mine. I drown in his gaze. He sits on his knees and hauls me up to his lap with unsettling force, ramming his hardness into my sheath. We gasped in unison and I call out to him fervently. He takes my mounds into his mouth and pinches my nipples with his teeth, while rapidly digging into my core. I can feel him pulsing beneath me, succumbing to the feel of my warmth and moans. He often acts like he’s in control, the arrogant bastard, but in this excruciatingly delicious moment, he isn’t the one on top. I am. I forcefully pull on his hair, averting his attention from my breasts to my lips and bites them in response to the pain. But doesn’t seem to complain more than that, at least not right away. I sink my teeth into his jaw, biting all the down to his collar bone sore marks. He shudders, surprisingly, and a new maddening anger takes over him in less than a second. Sensing his muscles tightening, I brace for the worst. But instead I scream in aching delight as Brash fucks the living breath out of me. My nails keep jabbing into his back and I know he loves the feel, it forces him to groan in delight. 

Finally, I quiver in ecstasy as the tangled knot of pleasure finally unveils and a rush of adrenaline vibrates throughout my body.   
“Brash.” I surrender to this blissful numbness. He caresses my side as his eyes cast over mine while still holding me on top of his lap. “You are mine to keep.” I close the gap between our mouths and suckle on his lips, thriving on his moans. Tightening his hold on me, he nibbles on my ear and in between bites murmurs a few compelling words.

“Not like I had much of a choice, sweetheart.” He said, alluringly. 

As if clinging unto me, he gives me a few strong kisses before chuckling and pulling out.


End file.
